


My Doctor

by GrumpyJenn



Series: Real Person FICTION - That Last is Important [10]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn





	My Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [areyoumarriedriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoumarriedriver/gifts), [BrinneyFriday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrinneyFriday/gifts), [TheHuntersAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuntersAngel/gifts), [SnubNosedSilhouette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnubNosedSilhouette/gifts), [Kehwie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kehwie/gifts), [verylisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verylisa/gifts), [savvyliterate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvyliterate/gifts).



There was something wrong with Matt, and it was driving Alex mad.

“Darling, tell me,” she entreated, but he just shook his head. She had to assume that he felt regret at leaving, no matter how much he knew it was the right decision, the perfect time to go.

But Alex couldn’t leave it alone. Matt was very dear to her, unrequited fancy or no, and she hated to see him hurting. “Come on,” she said, after several days of this. “If you can’t talk here, come by my flat after.” And Matt ducked his head and nodded.

He brought pizza with her favourite toppings, and she plied him with red wine until he loosened up enough to talk. “What is it, darling? Do you not want to go? Do you not like Peter as the next Doctor?”

“Do _you_ like him as the nesht – next – Doctor, Alex?” Matt’s voice was deep and intimate, and he blinked at her owlishly, having drunk the greater part of a bottle of wine on his own. And then suddenly she _knew_. Knew exactly what the problem was.

“He’s brilliant,” Alex said softly. “But he will never be _my_ Doctor.”

And she kissed him.


End file.
